Jugando a ser amantes
by Jessi Cauich
Summary: Una historia random, de como seria un romance entre Elaine y Sasuke Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

**JUGANDO A SER AMANTES**

**POR: JessyK-Kokoro**

**Dedicatoria a: Elaine-shizou**

**En una tarde normal…normal para aquellos que estaba acostumbrados a todo tipo de explosiones, derrumbes y fuego en el bosque desde que cierta persona salía a realizar una misión en la aldea secreta de Konoha y esta persona era nada mas y nada menos que una chica.. y no cualquier chica sino.. Elaine Himechi. La heredera del Clan Himechi, era una chica de piel blanca, cabello coastaño y ojos negros que al cumplir 8 años se había graduado de la academia, a los 10 era chunin, a los 12 Jounin y a sus 16 años ya era una destacada miembro anbu, en esos exactos momentos se encontraba en medio de una batalla, rompiendo arboles, rocas enteras y el suelo, arrasaba con todo a su paso, ya que se encontraba luchando contra nadamas y nada menos que el otro prodigo de la Aldea Uchiha Sasuke…**

**Estos a pesar de ser ambos unos grandes prodigos y defensores de la aldea, eran rivales desde niños, se graduaron al mismo tiempo y siempre encontraban razones para pelear, aunque no por odio ni mucho menos, sino, simplemente por diversión, broma y hasta cierto punto, egocentrismo. Habian crecido juntos desde pequeños y siempre entrernaban juntos, ahora mismo se encontraban peleando por una simple y graciosa razón, Elaine amaba las cosas de anime y Sasuke la había llamado Freak. En ese mismo instante Elaine Lanzo un golpe a la cara de sasuke pero este le logro quitar el equilibrio golpeando levente su pie y abrazandola, ellos cayeron al piso, Elaine sobre Sasuke.. y lo que no sabían es que.. esto desencadenaría muchas mas cosas.. que cambiarian su vida.**

**Elaine: jajjajaja baka jjajajaj –mostrando una gran risa aun sobre sasuke acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha y sintiendo su olor, a lo cual reacciona y alza la cabeza para mirar al Uchiha, quien se mostraba algo sonrrojado y con una sonrisa egocéntrica-**

**Sasuke: La baka eres tu, has caído sobre mi –Mirando a los ojos de elaine con una sonrisa seductora- T-o-n-t-a f-r-e-a-k**

**Elaine: eh? Acaso quieres que te rompa la cara U-c-h-i-h-a -Hacercando su cara a la de el hasta el punto de sentir mutuamente sus alientos* seria una pena para tus fans- alejando su cara y levantándose**

**Sasuke: Esas tontas no me importan, aunque, no importa si lo intentara, no lo lograría, elaine-chan –mostrandose cada vez mas egocéntrico-**

**Elaine: ja, sabes bien que seria fácil, pero, sentiría culpa, asi que mejor no –Sonriendole-**

**Sasuke: Elaine? Tu? Culpa? Ja, ya entiendo, culpa de arruinar un rostro tan bello como el mio no? – Levantandose y acorralando a Elaine en un árbol-**

**Elaine: no –Acerncando su cara a la de el y luego acercando sus labios a su oído y susurrándole- Culpa porque no me gusta arruinar vidas, S-a-s-u-k-i-t-o -En ese momento le da un beso a si oído-**

**Sasuke: (Totalmente sonrrojado) Elainita, un dia de estos nuestros juegos… llegaran a algo más…**

**Elaine: Ya veremos… mientras tanto.. Shhhh**


	2. Chapter 2

**A ti nunca te importaron mis sentimientos**

**y yo no buscaba la razón de vivir**

**Tú nunca entenderás **

**Todo está mal**

**y solo puedes verme como una simple**

**AMANTE**

**No quiero ni reconocer esa palabra**

**Todos los demonios del pecado están aquí**

**Con esta pobre chica**

**Qué está mal? Qué está bien?**

**Ahí estoy yo, Elaine Himechi, en la cama de quien más deseo, y con quien menos debería estar... manteniéndome viva por la simple idea de un amor que solo parecía ser una dramática historia de amor.**

**Yo, una chica respetable, convertida en el juguete del hombre de mi vida, no es que espere una respuesta pero, como había terminado ahí? estando el comprometido... detrás de todas las mentiras... un hombre comprometido, y una amante, un amor pecaminoso, me preguntaba si podría ser alguna vez perdonada.**

**En ese mundo tan caótico, yo solo contenía las ganas de salir corriendo y no mirar atrás, y lo único que me ataba era ese sentimiento de... amor hacia ese hombre... Uchiha sasuke , atrapada en ese ridículo acto de telenovela…**

**Puedo notar el olor a humedad, claro, es temporada de lluvias, la cama se siente realmente suave pero un movimiento de mi mano hace que recuerde al hombre que se encuentra a mi derecha así que dirijo mi mirada hacia ahí y me encuentro con la hermosa faz de ese hombre, no puedo evitar mirarlo penetrantemente y sumergirme en mis pensamientos, pero una voz me saca de ellos…**

**Para ya de mirarme así-abriendo los ojos-Elaine, Desde hace un tiempo te noto rara, qué te pasa?-Dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente a elaine y sentándose en la cama.**

**Verás… La fecha de tu boda se acerca cada vez más, y con eso aumentan mis sentimientos de culpa y dolor, debería estar claro para ti no? – Mirando hacia el vacio - Te casas con una buena amiga, Hinata Hyuga, todo por... Ese acuerdo. – Noto como su cara se endurece y desvía la mirada – **

**Hmmm… así que era eso, sinceramente, lo imaginaba, pero, yo ya te había dicho, en el momento en el que tu consideres demasiada carga eso, puedo dejarte libre – con un tono sombrío y disimuladamente triste – **

**Nunca – sonriendo – aunque los dioses me castiguen con mil años en el infierno, nunca te abandonare – me lanzo a abrazarlo mientras miro hacia la ventana, preguntándome, que futuro nos aguarda a mí, y a mi amor secreto?**


End file.
